smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Olsen
Henry James (Jimmy) Olsen as he appears in fan-fics. Personality Jimmy's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around him that change, such as being revived by Veritas or maintaining a good relationship with Chloe. Powers and Abilities Jimmy has a respectable skill in hand-to-hand combat, and in fics where he's revived, he inherits the status of Sandman, getting the gas gun. Weaknesses Jimmy can be killed by anything that can kill a normal human, usually dying the way he did in the series with Jimmy getting stabbed by Davis Bloome. History Conner Kent Poisoned At some point, Jimmy was revived by Veritas and took the identity of Sandman and going by the name Henry Sanderson. A few years after his revival, Jimmy gets a distress call from Lana due to her finally beginning to give in to Kryptonite Poisoning. Sandman then passes the message to Question, thinking she had been getting better before this. He insists that there's something to do. He then learns from Question that they should get a junior hero to help them by getting Bizarro, who was restored to a physical body via Conner. He then learned that Bizarro was currently on Mars. Once Bizarro saved Lana and left Earth, he said he couldn't see a physical similarity to Clark in Conner. He then told Conner that they couldn't meet up with Clark, Lois, and Tess right now. Smallville: Swann Bloodline After Clark, Kara, and Lois returned from the Phantom Zone, Jimmy went up to Chloe and proposed to her, which Chloe accepted. Abyss One week before their wedding, Chloe began to experience a severe bout of amnesia. When she forgot Jimmy, he turned to Clark for help. She was returned home again by Clark, seemingly fully-recovered, and their wedding plans continued. On their wedding day, a murderous creature crashed the wedding and kidnapped Chloe. Jimmy tried to fight him off, but Doomsday slashed him across the chest. Jimmy was gravely injured and suffered severe internal bleeding. He was transferred to Star City for emergency surgery, accompanied by Lois Lane. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Alura Shortly after Kara arrived, Jimmy went to Clark, wondering where Lex was. Jimmy does admit he's nervous since the two have been going out for a year, and revealing to Clark that he plans on asking Chloe to marry her. Jimmy then said he felt that it wasn't too fast, thinking they're ready. Once Clark assured him that he should do it, he went to Chloe and proposed to her, which Chloe accepted. He then kissed her, happy that by this time next year, they'd be man and wife. He then revealed that Jimmy hadn't met Kara, so he was introduced to her, awkwardly after she had been making out with Lex. Jimmy then said it was nice to meet Kara and thanked her for her congratulations about their marriage. Abyss One week before their wedding, Chloe began to experience a severe bout of amnesia. When she forgot Jimmy, he turned to Clark for help. She was returned home again by Clark, seemingly fully-recovered, and their wedding plans continued. On their wedding day, a murderous creature crashed the wedding and kidnapped Chloe. Jimmy tried to fight him off, but Doomsday slashed him across the chest. Jimmy was gravely injured and suffered severe internal bleeding. He was transferred to Star City for emergency surgery, accompanied by Lois Lane. Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 2 Category:Conner Kent Volume 3 Category:Conner Kent Part 9 Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 20 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 21 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 7 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 17 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 23 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Olsens Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:5' Category:5'11"